Ed Edd n Eddy Chapter 1 The Nightmare Begins
by KidPhilly126
Summary: The first chapter of the Ed Edd n Eddy continued adventures. Please subscribe and enjoy reading Thank you. :)


**Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins**

Start time: Sunday July 6th, 2014 7:00 p.m.

End time: Friday September 26th, 2014 3:46 p.m. (Rainy day with thunderstorms)

**Tuesday June 1****st****,2010 6:00 a.m. **

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-**_

Edd's log:

I had just slammed my alarm clock shut with my fist, wishing I had turned off the dreaded thing the night before. I slowly tried opening my eyes, while at the same time desperately trying to see through the dark and looking at the time, while getting blinded by the high beams coming from the clock. "6:00 a.m. already? Well time to get up". Struggling to lift myself out of bed, I rolled myself upward towards the wall next to me, only to get stuck in the space between the wall and my bed. "Curses". I managed to get up after pushing myself upward with my hand on the wall. Standing up off my bed, I neatly straightened my sheets and steam ironed it to get rid of the wrinkles left behind.

I made my way to my closet, taking out my bath robe, towel, loofa, soap bar and shampoo/conditioner to get ready for my morning shower as usual, grabbing my red shirt, purple short, red socks and finally my black hat that I've earned back. The house was quiet as always since both mother and father leave to work at 5:00 a.m. on the dot. Mother worked as a real estate agent and Father was in charge of a robot manufacturing company, which also builds most appliances and devices used in every day homes. Thankfully that gives me the entire house to myself. Brushing my teeth I heard my phone going off, so I ran to it to see that it was a text message from Eddy.

_Eddy: Sockhead, Ed finally got his cell phone yesterday in the mail. Here's his number. **********_

_Me: Thanks for the heads up Eddy. _

Ed had finally gotten a phone after the entire year of "good behavior" his parents had put him through. He finally got his television back and his figurines. The only thing that didn't come back was personal hygiene, so he went back into his old habits of messing up his room and barely showering. Eddy on the other hand managed to get through his anger management classes but secretly has a few outburst occasions when no one is around. His parents rewarded him with his own cell phone to keep in contact with them and the cul-de-sac kids. What really surprises me is that he was actually awake at this time in the morning.

I head into the kitchen and made myself some Chunky Puffs with toast and orange juice and notice a sticky note on the fruit bowl. As always Mother and Father gave me the numerous lists of chores on it which always led to another list and so on. In my head I kept thinking to myself "It's the sticky notes of the apocalypse!". It was already 9:00 a.m. and was in the middle of fixing one of the air conditioning units until I had received another text from Eddy.

_**Eddy: Yo Sockhead. I'm heading over to Lumpy's house to get him. We'll be over in a few.**_

_**Edd: Thanks for the update Eddy.**_

Finally I finished until I noticed yet another sticky note, hoping that it was the last one for today. Then what I saw written on it was the most shocking news I've ever gotten so far throughout this entire year. I immediately ran out my house and ran over to Ed's house.

"_Fellow's!"_ I yelled running to Ed's backyard and flying through the window to his room, seeing that Eddy was still wearing his signature blue jeans, red shoes, and yellow shirt with a red stripe down the right side. As well as Ed wearing his baggy dark blue jeans, red and white striped shirt, green jacket and black shoes. "Fellow's, I have some terrible news from my parents!", flashing the sticky note in front of them. "So what?" flashing a blank sticky note is your chore today?" said Eddy. "No Eddy, you don't understand the predicament that we're in, Look." turning the sticky note around.

_**Dear Eddward, your father and I have decided that you haven't been punished enough and have set up a meeting later with both Ed and Eddy's parents later today at Eddy's house. Be there together at approximately 12:00 noon. Don't be late unless you desire your punishment to be worse.**_

_**-Love Mom**_

"_What!?"_ shouted Eddy. _"Are they seriously trying to ruin my summer!? It was accident! Why can't they just let it go!" _circling Ed's room in anger. _"No soap for Ed! Mommy! No soap for Ed!"_ screamed Ed diving underneath his what was once cleaned bed_. "Fellow's please. There must be some sort of explanation as to why Mother and Father want to have this important meeting at Eddy's house."_ calmly replied Double D. _"Oh man. They must've heard about what I did to my brother at his job. They always had a soft side for him."_ said Eddy lying low in a corner of the room_. "Eddy calm yourself, and Ed come out from under there. Who knows whats been growing underneath that citadel of unknown diseases?"_ said Double D. Who was I kidding? Ed was gonna get his usual clothes dirtier anyways.

After the stressful meltdown ended, we headed to Eddy's house just 5 minutes before the meeting time, only to find that all our parents have already been waiting for us in Eddy's living room. We sat down on one of the couches as our parents watched us with expressions on their faces like they wanted to grip our necks.

***Eddy's House***

"_Son."_ said Jack, Eddy's dad. _"Now you know that your mother and I care about you as our son and all-". "It was an accident I swear! Ed did it! He pulled the hinges off of Matthew's door at his job and smacked him in the face with it!"_ yelled Eddy out of fear. _"Yeah we heard about that. I never liked that smug little twerp anyways." _said Jack. _"Jack! That's your son that you're talking about."_ Said Jessica, Eddy's mom. _"Look Jessica, he was a little smart mouth always pulling pranks on us a daily basis, who never learned to grow up and you know it. And I'm glad Eddy here had the nerve to stand up to him and do some what of what I wanted to do to him, without me taking the blame."._ _"Now I see who he gets it from"_.

"_Anyways, Eddy you and your friends here are off the hook for that incident you caused last year."_ said Jack. _"Oh-ha-ha ok. So then I can have my stuff back, right?"_ said Eddy shaking. _"Yeah you can have it back but that's not why we're all here." "We're here because we can't trust that the three of you will actually stop building these destructive contraptions, all for the sake of a measly quarter"_ said Lennard, Double D's dad. _"Father please I tried to stay out of it but I let it get the best of me"_ said Double D. _"Eddward your little inventions ended up costing a huge problem, not only for the cul-de-sac, but for us as well. We had to take out a second mortgage on the house and extra insurance on everything. Do you honestly think that we enjoy paying for the property damage?"_ said Carla, Double D's mom.

"_And Ed. Your mom and I are disappointed that you've decided to go back into your old habits of turning your room into a pig sty. I honestly thought that something died in the basement that wasn't me. And it must be a miracle that you haven't even broken any walls or the car, but what really surprises me is that your phone that we got you is still in one piece, compared to Sarah's."_ said Tim, Ed's dad_. "The point is that we can't trust that the three of you will actually lay low and not cause damage, or another stressful meltdown, to all of us. So you have 2 choices. Either go live with your cousins, separated in different states, away from eachother and finish high school there, or go live together in a house and take all your trouble making schemes with you."_ said Angela, Ed's mom.

"_What! Of all the- You have the nerve to split the three of us up and be tortured by stiff's we don't know!"_ snapped Eddy in a rage. Just then Eddy's mom rolled up a newspaper and slapped it down the middle of Eddy's face. _"Ahh- what was that for!?"_ yelled Eddy. _"Don't you dare raise your voice like that again young man."_ said Jessica. Just as she was placing the newspaper down, a knock came on the door. Eddy's dad stood up to go answer it.

_**Knock-knock-knock.**_

"_I'm coming, I'm coming."_ Said Jack groaning. As he opened the door, a woman was standing in the doorway. She had long red hair tied in a ponytail going halfway down her back. She wore blue jeans, and a white tang top with red dots on it, showing her left shoulder and smoking a cigarette.

"_Ah Bebe, it's good to see ya again after all these years." "Same goes for you Jack. I see you're still a gentleman answering the door for nice looking woman like me."_ said Bebe smoking a cigarette. _"Ahem. I'm still here and alive you know."_ said Jessica. _"Relax Jessica, it's just a little compliment."_ _"Boys you should know who this woman is, right?"_ said Jack. _"Can't say I do."_ said Double D. _"Never heard of her"_ said Eddy. _"Nah-ah."_ said Ed. _"Oh ok, then maybe this will shed some light on the situation."_ said Jack shifting his hand to the door way. Just then, three dark figures made their way stepping closer and closer to reveal that it was…. The Kanker sisters.

"_Hiya boys."_ said Lee, May and Marie all giggling and waving their fingers to the Ed's. _"Kanker's!"_ said Ed, Edd n Eddy backing up against eachother. _"Kanker's bad for Ed! Kanker's bad for Ed!"_ screamed Ed trying to run to the kitchen. _"Oh no you don't!"_ yelled Angela reaching her arm across the room and dragging Ed by his ear. _"No boo-boo for Ed. Mommy! No boo-boo for Ed!"_ screamed Ed being pinned down by his mom.

"_Play nice with your little friends, girls."_ said Bebe. _"Yes mom"_ said the Kanker sisters giggling. They made their way towards Double D and Eddy who were still sitting on the coach and took a seat with them. Double D and Eddy already had a beat of sweat already dripping from their faces, scared to think of what the Kanker's were going to do to them. _"So to make things short, this is Bebe Kanker. She is the mother of these three girls you so happen to be very familiar with already."_ said Jack. _"Oh my, it never occurred to me that this was their mother or that she even existed"_ said Double D shaking in fear.

"_Believe it honey, I'm as real as the floor you stand on. Let me just remind you now so that you don't get forget. I'm a cop."_ said Bebe putting out her cigarette and throwing it away. _"I've know all about the damage you boys been causing for the last couple years, and the reason I haven't brought you three in is because I've been friends with your parents since we was kids. So they begged me to not put you three in Peach Creek Juvenile Detention Center all this time."_ _"Detention Center!"_ replied Double D shocked. "_It was an option at first, but I didn't want that to go onto your personal record son."_ said Lennard. _"Let's just say that we all bribed Bebe to look the other way."_ said Clara. _"I gladly took the bribe and used it to pay off for a lot of things, where I live and to keep food on the table for my girls."_ said Bebe. _"You could've just told us you know"_ said Eddy. _"You were gonna make a big issue about it and I was afraid that you were gonna turn into your brother if you did go. That's why he's been gone all these years."_ said Jack.

"_That's why big bro left?"_ questioned Eddy. _"His pranks went way too far to the point where Bebe here stepped in and taught him a lesson the hard way."_ said Jessica. _"First he spent three months in the detention center, then he was told to leave Peach Creek and live in Lemon Brooks to serve out his probation by working at the Gag factory. After that he went to work at the Mondo-A-Go-Go amusement park after the factory closed down years ago due to lack of sales. He stayed there and never came to visit, even though his probation had already ended years ago."_ said Jack. _"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"_ said Eddy tearing up a little. _"Because we were afraid that you'd turn into the bad role model that he turned out to be. Bebe would've done the exact same thing she did to him if we didn't stop her. And I wanted you to be yourself for once and not be like him. Unfortunately you inherited his desire to scam people but fail unlike him. No offense Bebe"_ said Jack.

"_Anyways kids, the reason that I'm here is cuz- wait did you tell them the first part already?" _asked Bebe. _"Yep"_ answered all parents. _"Good. The reason I'm here is cuz your parents asked me to be in this here little deal to somehow keep you three out of trouble and out of their hair. You already know that my ancestors beat Jack's great-great yahoos in a little card game to own Peach Creek, but let them keep part ownership for good use. Thanks for finding that book by the way; I forgot where I had left it."_ _"The same ownership that Grandpa had that helped us pay for this house with little cost to it."_ said Jack.

"_So kids, what you can do is either live with your cousins, separated from eachother for good, or you can go live in the old abandoned house down the road."_ said Bebe. _"No please! Anything but that! Anything but that dust and germ infested haunted house!"_ pleaded Double D. _"The house ain't haunted. It's been abandoned for years and in need of repairs cuz the last owners were slobs who left all their junk behind. Anybody died in that house Bebe?"_ questioned Jack. _"Who knows?"_ said Bebe lighting another cigarette.

"_So that's your only other choice if you're all willing to cooperate with us."_ said Angela still pinning Ed down. _"I pulled a few strings with my ownership of the town. You can go in whenever you want. Here are the keys Jack."_ said Bebe handing the keys to Jack. _"Pardon me but why didn't you go live in it?"_ questioned Double D. _"Cuz I would've been paying too much on repairs and more on rent if I just left the trailer park. Said Bebe. "Besides we're too used to the trailer if we decided to leave."_ said Marie. _"And we wouldn't have gotten the chance to spend quality time with our husbands."_ said Lee giving Eddy a noogie. _"Grrr. My cousin's place isn't starting to sound half bad."_ grumbled Eddy. _"It's a deal then. Tonight you three are packing up and leaving first thing tomorrow."_ said Jack.

As the rest of that evening went on, Ed, Eddy and I had no other choice but to cooperate with our parents and deal with Mrs. Kanker's offer to move into the abandoned house down the road. It sickens me to think that we'll be forced to live inside that cursed forsaken household invested with rats and poisonous spiders in the smallest corners of the room. I don't know how our parents expect us all to cooperate knowing that Eddy could concoct another scam that could end in disastrous results for us all. Oh why me?

***Double D's room***

Double D had been packing things into small crates and luggage's after he finished eating dinner with his parents.

"_I don't know how to put it in words. I'm here packing up all my belonging's. My chemistry set, my tools, my books, and even my cactus Jim. I had just graduated out of middle school and I'm just about to become a high school freshman. This just doesn't feel right. Most people have to wait until their high school graduation to be ready to move out into the real world. I guess Ed, Eddy and I aren't most people. Maybe this is a test or maybe it's a bad dream. Oh my goodness I'm talking to myself again. I must be going insane. Mother and father are both asleep and it's almost 10:00 p.m. I wonder if Ed and Eddy are having better thoughts about this. Come now Eddward, this should a good experience for you. You'll be getting ready for the real world in no time. Yes that's it. The real world._

_*****_**Ed's Room***

Ed wasn't really taking things as bad as people would. He had been sitting in his couch chair watching monster movies since coming back from the meeting and had not even packed yet. He wasn't really as happy as he usually is. Sort to say he was in a short depression kind of way. He even skipped dinner with his folks and Sarah. Sarah had come down to check on him with a bowl of warm gravy and butter toast that she had prepared and placed it on his table by the window. Significantly, Sarah had gotten along better with Ed as siblings. She isn't as crazy and doesn't go on an anger rampage like she usually would.

"_Big Brother?"_ asked Sarah. _"Are the rumors true?_ _Are you really moving out tomorrow with double D and Eddy?" _Ed hadn't said a word. Sarah went and grabbed the bowl of gravy and tried to spoon feed Ed a few times but Ed hadn't moved an inch. _"Big brother, please eat. I don't want you to starve"_ said Sarah in a sad tone. _"Big brother you know I love you, right? I don't want you to feel sad about leaving the house. Let me help you pack."_

Sarah had done what she said and packed most of Ed's belongings together. The only thing left would be his bed, his table and the TV set. _"Ok that's everything. Don't feel bad about it Ed. You're just growing up quicker than everybody. It part of life. You'll see."_. Sarah walked up to Ed and gave him a kiss on his right cheek. _"Goodnight Big brother. I love you.". _Sarah had walked out of the room and moments later, Ed had a tear coming down his right cheek._ "Goodnight baby sister." _said Ed, still tearing up.

***Eddy's Room***

It was almost midnight and Eddy had all his stuff packed up hours ago. He was twisting and turning in his bed, still thinking about what was said about his brother at the meeting earlier_. "Because we were afraid that you'd turn into the bad role model that he turned out to be. Bebe would've done the exact same thing she did to him if we didn't stop her. And I wanted you to be yourself for once and not be like him"._ Being unable to sleep, Eddy went into the kitchen and made himself some hot milk. Sort of the same way he made it for Double D when he moved in previously before. He was thinking about all the scams that he did in the past all the way up to the incident which occurred last year when everyone chased him, Ed, and Double D out of the cul-de-sac. He put all of the events together and what he couldn't stop thinking about from the meeting and realized that he actually had a good life and thought about the sacrifices that his parents made to keep him safe. _"I could've become worse than big bro."_ said Eddy. He finished sipping his milk, washed the cup and headed back to his room. He was still confused but thought that having a place to himself without parental supervision would be great. With that in mind he slowly closed his eyes and said to himself "I'm not gonna be like him.".

**To be continued…**

_**Authors log:**_

_**Well guys that's the end of chapter 1 of my first ever Ed Edd n Eddy fan fiction story. It took me this long to finish because I've been gone since Wednesday July 9**__**th**__** to go and do my military Asvab exam to help me get into the united states Marine Corps. Luckily for me I passed everything in the medical and physical check-up's including interviews with the liaisons of the marine's branch at the MEPS testing center in Tampa, Fl. I've official been sworn in and taken the oath and I'll be sent off to Parris Island on February 15, 2015 to complete my boot camp training in 3 months. After that I will officially be called a Marine and make my friends, family and my girlfriend proud of me.**_

_**Please subscribe and continue reading what will come next in the Ed's adventure. **_


End file.
